Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{-2r - 5}{7r + 1} \div 5$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{-2r - 5}{7r + 1} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(-2r - 5) \times 1} {(7r + 1) \times 5}$ $n = \dfrac{-2r - 5}{35r + 5}$